


Is It True?

by Legenmarriedalways16



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legenmarriedalways16/pseuds/Legenmarriedalways16
Summary: Robin, can't sleep because there's something on her mind that she can't stop thinking about. Barney and Robin have a conversation via text that changes everything. An, alternate ending for season 7 instead of Robin and Barney going to Maclaren's in 8.01 she decides to go home but what she has on her mind might change their lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wanted to do another fic but with this one I'm not sure if it will be a one shot, it feels like a one shot but can be more so there might be more to this story. For now though, this story is based around an alternate ending of season 7's finale and the last scene between Barney and Robin right before 8.01 and the box from their relationship. So, the alternate end to that scene is this idea I had, I've wondered about what if Robin took Barney saying they should run away together, in this story they don't go as far as talking about the box instead Robin doesn't stick around to talk to Barney or anyone else she leaves and goes home. This, is from Robin's POV of what she is thinking this night.
> 
> I hope you like this, it's just another one of my seasonal fics that goes along with the other longer fics I have going on right now. Enjoy reading, would love comments and opinions on if I should continue this because I have ideas for more to this story so I'm going to leave this open while still being a one shot.

Robin, couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about what Barney said to her earlier about running away together. She, thought he was probably just joking but the more she thought about it the more she realizes that maybe he was being honest. The, way he sounded when he asked her if she's okay with marrying Quinn, the way he looked at her when she said she was happy for him and the way he sounded when he was kind of asking if there's still a chance for them to be together. The, more she thought about it the more she thinks he was being very forward and truthful in his proposition. It's true, the moment he walked into the apartment and announced that he was engaged brought her entire world to a halt. She, couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing Barney's engaged she kept repeating in her head at the moment. Then, the fake smile she pretended to have to support him because he looked happy… with another woman. But, she shook the thought off her mind until they were alone.

It's true, her heart broke into a thousand little pieces when he first announced that he's engaged and it wasn't to her. It broke even more when she had to tell him that she is happy for him. But, really is she? She couldn't help but think that that was their last chance. And, she blew it again. What is she so scared about? Is what she kept asking herself on the way home from the most heartbreaking moment of her life. The, moment her soulmate, yes she knew it. It took so long to realize it, but all along she's known that he's her soulmate. The love of her life walks in and tells the most beautiful, romantic (damnit, why did that proposal have to be so god damn romantic?) epic proposal story she's ever heard. Breaking, her world all over again. It was like last year but even worse, at least then she knew that they had some chance at being together but now… now she's lost it. He's engaged, the love of her life is going to get married, in a big white church, she's going to wear a long? Maybe short white wedding dress, with all of their family and friends gathered to witness their nuptials. And, her? Who knows what she'll do, will she attend, will she have to move away or will she be mature to go and watch the man she loves marry another woman.

She doesn't think she could do that without breaking down into a fit of emotions in a public place with witnesses. She was never good at public displays of affection or emotions or having the courage to announce to the world and the people in attendance that she doesn't take these two in lawfully wedded marriage, because he shouldn't make the biggest mistake in his life and marry someone else. She, can't bear the thought of Barney married to someone else and having to be around him/them that would be unbearable to witness.

But, the memory and thoughts of what happened earlier can't stop circling in her mind. Did he really mean it? Because, he seemed to be brushing it off and joking about Canada. She, can't forget the moment he announced to her that he's engaged, the smile on his face said he was happy and sure she is happy for him but was it all faked for her benefit? Or, was he being truthful about marrying Quinn? She, keeps thinking that maybe he was being honest with her about running away even if he seemed like he was joking. Then, she remembers their conversation a few years ago in that hospital room, she remembers them Mosbying each other, playing around while kind of being serious about their feelings. She, thinks back to that moment and then the moment earlier and realizes that he was serious.

"Oh, my god he is serious. He, was dead serious." She says to herself aloud.

Now, what?

All, she can think about now is. Is it too late for them?

The next thing she does is she her phone in her hand playing with it a little for a moment to think if she should be asking this now, at this time at night. But, she closes her eyes for a second then opens them and starts to type a message…

_Is it true?_

She has to know, is it too late for them? Is he really in love with Quinn and wants to marry her and if that's the truth then that means it really might be over for them and she's lost him forever. But, that can't be, she can't lose him. She regrets deeply what happened last year, if she could she would go back and change the outcome of that entire night both on that boat and at the hospital with Kevin. If, she could she would get the courage to tell Kevin that she cheated on him, that her cheating meant something to her, that she's been in a deep denial for years over her own feeling for Barney, that she's in love with Barney and can't deny it anymore. She, would tell both men the truth when she had the chance. She kind of used Kevin as her crutch the rest of their relationship and the reason she couldn't marry him is because she's in love with someone else and that would be an awful thing to do, to marry someone she wasn't truly in love with because that would be wrong and misleading to a man who is a good guy, but a good guy for someone else not her because her heart is with someone else.

If, she could she would go back and chose the right path, the right man because all that it did was make her even more miserable and feeling alone. The, world was at her finger tips but she couldn't be the confident woman she tries being in public so she made the wrong choice and broke the heart of the actual man she loves.

If, Barney is being honest with her about wanting to run away together then she has to know. It takes two minutes to get a response from Barney but when he does respond Robin braces herself for his answer.

_Is what true?_

She response right away.

_What you said before about running away together_

It took kind of a longer time for him to respond but when he does her heart is pounding so hard in her chest that she feels it pumping when he finally does respond.

_Of course I did_

In that moment her heart slowed down and a smile was placed on her lips. A smile that she hasn't had in a long time. And, the next thing she says might be bad timing but she means it.

_Ok, I want to_

_You want to what?_

She breathes in a breath and lets it out and types…

_I want to be with you, let's do it. Let's get married... Run away together._

And, for the next hour she waits patiently for his response but it never came. She, gives up around 1:00 in the morning and tries to go to sleep.

But, at 2 am in the morning there was a knock at her front door. She, didn't get up right away at that first knock, she thought nothing of it until there was another knock and another one which gets a bit louder as the knocks continue. She, gets out of bed when a fourth knock comes, grabbing her gun in her night stand table and quietly walking out to her living room area. This, apartment is kind of bigger, actually it's the biggest, most spacious apartment she's ever lived in and it only took her to have that mishap with the helicopter to get her here in this apartment.

She, braces herself again thinking that the knocking stopped but once again the knocking continued causing her to sigh in frustration brushing her hair back from her eyes and grasping the gun in her hand.

"If, you're an intruder I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it." The next thing she hears is.

"Oh, I know and you really need to relax Robin it's just me." A, smile is placed again on her lips wondering why Barney's outside her door at 2am knocking repeatedly because it's just so annoying.

She, opens the door to see him smiling lightly. His, blue eyes lighting up bluer as he looks at her from head to toe. She is bare foot and she's obviously been sleeping but the smile on her face says everything he needed to know.

"Gees, Barney you were really annoying with all that knocking." The, hair that she brushed back had fallen back in her view of sight so she brushes it back again still smiling.

"Well, it's really annoying when you text someone at almost 1 in the morning asking them if they mean what they say." She, rolls her eyes and he shakes his head both kind of annoyed and kind of happy just to see the other one in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" She, asks kicking herself for that stupid question because she knows why he's here she's just kind of shocked.

"As, I said you texted me asking me if I meant what I said and my answer is me standing here outside your apartment wondering if you mean what you said about being with me." She, steps aside to let him inside the apartment and closes the door.

"But, what about Quinn?" Is the only question she had to ask not knowing if it's the right thing to say at the moment.

"We, a. Broke up." The shock of this sudden knowledge sent her heart racing faster then the moment she sent him that text about wanting to be with him and waiting patiently for his response for an hour and not getting a response but she's shocked of this knowledge.

"Huh?" She can't believe it. Just, a few hours ago they were planning a wedding and talking about the engagement and now he's not marrying her.

"We broke up. I couldn't be with someone I wasn't in love with." That statement is both very true because she felt that way a few months ago after Kevin proposed out of the blue and because she literally can't believe what she's hearing. They, broke up she's truly shocked.

"Then, why did you propose to her if you weren't in love with her?" Honestly, she's thanking any god there is that he's not marrying her but she can't help but think that him proposing when he wasn't in love with her is really a stupid thing to do.

"Because… I thought you were out of the picture. I thought I didn't have a chance with you again and my only shot at being in a committed relationship and actually wanting that for once in my life was with Quinn. But, it's not and I know that now. In, fact I've always known it. Your text proved that I can't marry another woman when there's only one woman I should be marrying and that woman just showed me that there's a real chance at being together the way we should have been last year. We, wasted too much time, Robin and I can't pretend anymore. I've done that my entire life and it made me nothing but miserable and it made me insane. When, we broke up I was in such a pain that pretending, faking, picking up as many women as I can because I can made me feel more and more empty, I wasted too much time thinking, re-thinking, pretending, running, and in pain because I thought that there would never be a chance for us again. But, that text said that we do… so is it true?" She, was listening to him intently, the smile on her face went from a light one to a bright one as he continued with his emotional speech and all she's thinking is that she must kiss him like she wanted to do last year in the rain storm but didn't because she was so scared of risking their relationship and losing him forever…

And, then she did and was in her own deep denial and pain for two years not just last year in the storm. But, now he's here, actually standing in front of her confessing his feelings after he did break up with Quinn. This, is insane but he makes her insane. Insanely, happy and she's the happiest she's been in along time at this very minute.

"Did, you just um propose to me?" She asks kind of in a joking way like they did when they had that conversation a few hours earlier but she can't stop smiling…

"Robin. What do you think I was doing?" In, that moment her heart pounding again this time in a happy more toned down motion.

The, next thing she knew is that they were kissing for the first time in months she felt like she could fly in this moment. She, felt like she was finally touching the ground and taking the chance on real love for once in her life… all because of one question in a text.

"So, what do you say? Will you marry me?" After, they kiss for it seems like forever they don't know how long that kiss was but they both needed to feel each other again in that way and it felt like the most relieving kiss of their lives and relationship.

"Yes. You, should know that by the way I just kissed you." She says smiling against his lips.

They, kiss again and this time they didn't stop until morning.

"I wanted to give you this." He, says once they were fully recovered from making love for the rest of the night. It is now 8 in the morning but it wasn't until 7 that they stopped to breathe still not taking their hands or lips away from each others bodies.

He, opens a square red box that he had in his suit jacket and took out a minute ago when he got out of bed to do something. This, was the something he was doing before he rejoined her in bed.

The last few hours was the most blissful and relieving of a time for them. They, missed out on so much time together because they were so scared of losing each other and the only way to avoid that would be to ignore their feelings and keep their friendship the way it was before feelings became too much for them to deny anymore.

It's funny, last night went by so fast that she didn't even realize he had a box in his jacket because she was too busy stripping him of his clothes to feel it or notice it. But, she can't help wondering about this ring which is why she asks.

"That isn't Quinn's ring is it?" It was kind of ruining the moment saying that but she had to know.

"Of course not. It's your ring, only your ring." He still holds the box open in front of her as her eyes lit up looking at that gorgeous ring that she never knew he even had and realizing that question was stupid and ridiculous to ask because Barney might be thoughtless sometimes but not when it came to her or being honest with her.

"When, did you get that how long have you had this ring?" Is, the next thing she had to ask because she had no idea he had that ring.

"For a while." He states, it's a fact he's had that ring for a few months now. A year almost, he got it from his dad when he visited him right before he and Robin slept together.

"How long?" She wants to know, she must know when he got that ring as stunning as it is she can't help but think that ring is for someone else.

"Since, last year." Wow, she had no idea. Did, he have this ring the night they were supposed to get back together, and talk about them?

"When last year? When, we were supposed to talk about our relationship? That night was horrible, such a disaster." True, they both thought but they overcame that horrible time and are better because of it and stronger, their relationship is stronger and their love never went away it just got stronger and more real in the last year.

"Yeah, around that time. About, two months before that."

"Wait, a minute. This… You, were with Nora. Was this ring for her?"

"No, absolutely not. This is your ring, it was always your ring. It's meant for your finger only, it just took our moment in that rain storm last year to make me realize it. Then, we slept together and I thought there were feelings still there between us so I was going to propose if we had gotten back together then, but obviously that never happened. But, this ring was always your ring and nobody elses." That, fact changed the mood back to romantic from being serious.

"And, my answer is still a yes you know." His smile was brighter than the sun in that moment. The moment that the love of his life said she will marry him twice in the last few hours.

He, takes the ring out of the box and she opens her hand and extends her left one for him to slip the ring on HER finger because this is a Robin Scherbatsky ring and nobody else's.

"Wow, this is one gorgeous ring Barney you've done good." After, the seriousness is toned down they go back to a more playful conversation but she can't stop staring at the rock on her finger.

"You don't know how good I've done." He kind of says that in a sexy tone, the one he used to use in his sleazy pick ups of women but it's also kind of serious because he's looking in her eyes as he says it.

"Oh, I know you've done good. Obviously!" She says in a sexy tone of her own in reference to their love making in the last few hours.

They kiss for a few minutes then break. "I love you." It's the first I love you from Robin in a while she hasn't said the L word since a couple of weeks before they broke up and this I love you is true. She, does for the longest time and she's never loved anyone more than Barney Stinson and knowing that she hasn't him forever kind of makes her a little emotional

"Oh, wow Robin if you're going to start crying we probably don't even need to get married because you would be all cried out by the time we do get married." He, jokes but she's serious as her tears keep coming stronger.

"I'm sorry, I'm just… I'm so happy, and I love you so much and I regret the last year of being in denial and pretending I wasn't so in love with you. These are happy tears. For, once in a very long time I'm crying because I'm happy." He smiles because he's never been happier than he is right now and never will be. Robin, is his forever and he's over the moon happy and can't wait to marry this wonderful woman who really does love him which gets him to cry a little as well.

"Great, thanks now I'm crying and I hate crying especially in front of you." She laughs and pulls him towards her kissing him all over his face but his lips.

"I'm really happy too. I've waited for so long to be with you, and now I get to for the rest of my life. I'm the happiest I've ever been and it's all because of you. I can't imagine my life without you and I can't pretend that friendship is enough. I need you, only you to be truly happy and I am." She smiles brightly against his face then pulls back still smiling.

"I've waited a long time too, for you. I didn't realize it but it's always been you, that's why I couldn't be happy with anyone else because you have my heart." And, for the next few hours they spend them making love, eating, going to the bathroom and then making love again. They, never leave the room or the bed much on this day they just bask in them being engaged and being happy that they're finally together for good and forever.


	2. Talking (Part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney & Robin have the conversation that is long awaited between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is part 1 of a two part chapter I decided that there will be five chapters in total for this story. There, won't be any wedding but there will be a glimpse of their wedding which will be nothing like the shows wedding. We, won't see the other characters much but they will be in the last two chapters. I wanted this story to continue but not be too much since this is supposed to be a one shot. I had this idea in my head so the beginning of this chapter is a bit R rated but over all this is a light hearted story with some heavily hearted stuff happening. But, enjoy this chapter it's really good it shows just what B/R are thinking.

XXX

After, a couple more hours of pure bliss Robin realizes that they hadn't talked yet. Really talked, about everything that has happened in the past year, and since they broke up. She, wanted to tell him all the things on her mind the night before when Barney confessed how he felt about her, but all she wanted to do in that moment was kiss him, and so she did and they hadn't stopped kissing since. But, she really thought about it in the last few hours and wants to have the conversation with him before they move forward on plans for a wedding, which she doesn't know what she wants for a wedding all she knows is that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him, everything else is just details.

But, she and Barney really need to talk and have it out. It doesn't matter if this conversation will turn into a fight, they need to talk and talk about everything before moving forward with their lives.

"Um, Barney I think we should talk." She says, slightly out of breath from their last round of love making.

He's still in her, not ready to finish but she doesn't mind if they talk during sex. In fact, some of their best conversations came when they're in bed, either having sex or just lying next to each other so this might be the perfect time to get everything they want to discuss out on the table, bare so there won't be anymore secrets, anymore lies, anymore worries, anymore running from their problems. If, they're going to start a life together, they need to start off this new relationship with a fresh start with everything that's been on their minds laid out there so any resentment, any concerns, any anger, it all needs to be dealt with before moving forward with their lives.

"Hum?" He, asks kissing her neck in that way that only he knows. This, really turns her own and gets her going for another round. But she can't think about that when they need to be serious, at least for a little while when they're talking. Then, they can get back to what they know best…

"God, that feels gooood." She, let's that word get a bit too extended as she closes her eyes in the moment letting him do that amazing thing he does with his mouth to her neck, cause damn the man's a genius when it comes to the way he uses his mouth anytime he kisses her, in whatever spot he kisses her on. But, this spot on her neck, right by her jaw line is her favorite spot, it's the spot that is her first erogenous zone, and the only spot that really gets her going. Only, Barney knows about this spot that really gets to her it's something he learned quite early in during their secret summer.

He, continues kissing her there knowing that whatever she needs to say to him can wait because this move, he knows it distracts her from her own mind and right now it seems to be working.

"Damn, it maybe we can wait to talk." She, says over a mumbled breath in which he didn't really hear so he didn't respond to it.

XXX

And, for the next hour they continued with what they were doing because neither wanted to stop. After, all they did just get back together, they don't want to move from this bed, they just wanted to be together and that's what they did for the next hour causing Robin to forget about her thoughts and concentrate on the amazing things her fiance, wow she never thought she would ever get to say that word. But, they're engaged. Really, for real engaged and the thought of that makes her smile and let out a little giggle of joy. Barney's her fiancé, Barney Stinson. The guy she's known for six years, her best friend, her once in a lifetime bro. Is, her fiance. She's going to marry him and spend her life with him. She, thought that this would never happen. Barney, committing to her. This was the reason why she was so scared to trust her heart to be with him, because she knew he didn't want a commitment. But, then he suddenly made one with Quinn and that shattered her world… At least for a few hours that is.

"Um, Barney I know we're having the most awesome time. But, I really would like to talk to you about somethings." He, stops what he was doing which was kissing her down her stomach causing her to react in little giggles because of his facial hair tickling her belly.

"I know, I just didn't want to. But, I know." He tells her, looking up at her with a teasing smile.

After, that he pulls out of her and lays down on his side of the bed on his back while she turns to face him gently putting her hand on his chest, one of her favorite spots on his body.

"Do, you remember our first night together?" She asks him. She wanted to know if he remembered that night watching her Sandcastles In The Sand video. But, she also wanted to confess something to him that he probably doesn't know about.

"Of course, I remember everything about our times together no matter which time it was. I remember everything about our relationship, everything about us, and everything about you. I could never forget us, falling in love with you was the best thing I ever did in my life." That, kind of made her tear up a bit.

Ever, since last night she can't stop with all her pent up emotions. She's, spilling out like a fire hydrant but these emotions are worth it because for years she's held too much of her feelings for Barney inside and it nearly killed her. Falling, in love with him was easy but being with him was always an issue because of his commitment issues. She, has her own issues when it comes to commitment but Barney's slightly worse than her on that matter. However, until last night as much as she cried for a couple of hours before sending that text. She, held it all in and it almost destroyed her.

"I remember it too. Everything. You, don't know this but you know when I kissed you that night?" She asks, wanting to know what he thought about their first kiss but also wanted to confess something that she's held back since that night.

"Yes." He nods smiling, god that night changed everything… They, fell in love after that and realized they're soulmates.

"Well, what you don't know is. I had feelings for you then, for a few months actually. I kissed you because not only was I grateful for your comfort and words that night. But, I wanted to kiss you for a while. Since, that day you were trying to find your stalker when you faked hit on me."

"If, I recall you wanted me to hit on you."

"Yes, but that day made me think about things. Things, I tried to ignore for sometime probably since we met." Well, this conversation seems to be starting out on a good note maybe they were always meant to be? If, he wasn't so stupid back then to not see it then maybe he would have shaped up and realized his own feelings for her sooner. Then, maybe they wouldn't have had so much heartbreak along the way. Maybe, they could have figured things out much sooner than now.

"Are, you saying you had feelings for me this whole time? Since we met?" Because, this is news to him. He, had feelings for her when they first met but at the time he thought it was just the physical attraction to her, not horrible but surprisingly good feelings. Man, was he stupid for not seeing it sooner maybe they would be together even before they hooked up that first time.

"Yes. Well, when we first talked to each other. You, know with the gang all together when I first got introduced to all of you at once. But, I did notice you that first night at the bar even before I even noticed Ted." Hum, this is getting good he thinks to himself.

"I was attracted to you at first. I thought you were a pretty boy but hot pretty boy." He laughs at that but rolls his eyes as well because if only? This changes everything…

"So, you're telling me that Ted never really had a chance with you?" Shocked, he doesn't know what to say to this knowledge. It amazes him, that not only did she have feelings for him back when they first met but she seemed to not be into Ted at all. Amused, he looks at her as she shakes her head confirming that yes, indeed she wanted him that night. She liked what she saw, not Ted. He, turns to face her more better because this conversation wasn't what he was expecting to hear it's both shocking and amazing to find this news out now.

"Wow, I'm just. How, can you be real? If I knew this then, than I probably would have told you I had some sort of odd feelings towards you too. But, not when we first saw each other that night, but when we first met, with the gang at the booth. You, kind of made fun of me making me nervous, so I acted out and said, "I-you don't like her-me." They, said in unison laughing together.

"If, I knew this then I would have told you that I liked you. You, really threw my whole world for a loop though. I had never met a woman who could not only drink a mean Scotch, but she could give it back to me in a way that makes me a little bit nervous and a little bit crazy. You, changed my whole life when we met but now we get to spend our lives together, knowing that we are meant for each other." She, leans in to kiss him then pulls back slightly.

"Barney, I've never met a guy who can make my toes curl just by the way he hugs me, holds me. I've, never met a guy who can throw back a good Scotch or go laser tagging (because, who knew that was still a thing nowadays?). I have never met a guy who makes me laugh the way you do, or makes me feel like I can do anything when he looks at me. I've never met a guy who is wickedly smart but also sweet, caring, charming and the best male friend a girl can ask for. I have never loved anyone more than you, that night in Maclaren's was the night our lives changed and maybe if we weren't so stupid back then, or understood these feelings. Maybe, we could have been together sooner. Maybe, our night together broing out might have ended differently?" Now, that she says this it makes him wonder.

"Okay, if you didn't have feelings for Ted then do you think that we would have hooked up?" He, has to ask because he knew at that time that he had some kind of feelings towards her but knew she was off limits, plus her friendship meant more to him than messing that up and losing her forever. If, she told him, if she just showed some sign back then that she liked him. There's no doubt in his mind now that things would have turned out differently for them and they probably would have been together sooner.

"No, Barney I was confused about my feelings. I had feelings for both of you, at that time but I didn't want to mess things up with us because your friendship meant a lot to me. But, I realize now that I did have feelings for you, feelings that I didn't know were there or even good to have, especially for the guy you were at the time. But, I realize now that my feelings for you were strong, stronger than I felt for anyone including Ted. I thought it was having feelings for Ted at the time but it wasn't. I was holding myself back from losing you, as a friend. Plus, we just met and gotten to know each other better I didn't want to ruin that, a good thing because you are the best thing to ever happen to me." And, now he's a little teary eyed. If he knew this then, better if she knew this then, he has no doubt now that they would have hooked up or been together.

But, he also knew that neither of them were ready for that back then. He was still playing around and sleeping around, not wanting anything to do with a commitment to anything but himself. And, Robin was kind of battling her feeling for Ted, which he respected and he let her figure things out for herself when it came to Ted at the time. But, now that he knows this, it means that her feelings for Ted were nothing. She was just confused with so many people around her throwing her at Ted, telling her how great he is and confusing her mind which caused her to think that giving him a shot wasn't a bad idea. But, she was young, naive and didn't really want a relationship with anyone. She, only dated Ted because he was persistent, and giving in to that was the only way to stop other people telling her that Ted's a nice guy you should give him a chance.

But, now looking back she realizes and understands that she was running away from her feelings for Barney. Feelings, she didn't know she had but she wasn't ready at the time to be with Barney and he wasn't ready to be with her so she took the shot on Ted and thought it was the only option. But, now she knows it wasn't, because it was always Barney no matter how hard she tried to deny it and run from it all these years.

Almost, losing that not only almost twenty four hours ago made her really think for the first time in 7 years. Losing, Barney couldn't happen. There, had to be a chance for them so that's why she sent that text and is happy now, knowing that they did have a chance still to be together like they should have been last year.

"I, love you Robin. I have loved you, now that I think about it after what you just told me. Since we met, that very first night. Do, you know that the first thing I said about you is "you, know she likes it dirty." They say in unison.

"How, did you know about that?

"Ted."

Of course it was Ted, but what he really meant was.

"But, I wasn't actually thinking that about you. I thought you were hot, sure but at first glance at you I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. So, saying something barney-like was the only way to not embarrass myself. I was so nervous anytime you were around when we first met. But, god I thought you were breathtaking. Just, stunningly beautiful and way out of Ted's league." This, is why she fell for him. It wasn't the suits, it wasn't the scotch, it wasn't the laser tag/broing out, it wasn't his charm, his charming smile or his dashing good looks. It was him Barney Stinson who she fell for, she fell in love with all of who he is even the naughty, crazy side of him. Everything, she liked everything and the more she got to know him the more she couldn't deny and pretend to not love him in a way that wasn't as a friend.

It, was so much more and now both know that it was always each other who they love and nobody else. Nora's, dad was right. Robin, is his soulmate and Barney is hers no matter how much they tried to deny and run from it. They, always knew it was because of the other one. Their, other relationship never compared to what they have with each other and no one else will… For, the rest of their lives they're going to be together, husband and wife and thank goodness that Robin finally came to her senses and gave him the answers he wanted that he didn't get at the time of their conversation.

"So, now that that's confessed. I wanted to talk about the more serious things. Because, there is a lot to talk about and we haven't yet." He, nods his head thinking yeah they have to talk and they can't brush it off anymore.

"Um, first thing I want to say is. I'm truly, with all of my heart am sorry about what happened last year. I was so confused and unsure about you, I thought you weren't serious about us so I got scared and made a huge mistake by staying with Kevin." He, wondered all this time about that. He, didn't think about this for a while but he wondered why she chose Kevin and why she did what she did that night when they agreed to meet up and talk about their relationship.

"Why, did you stay with him?" He has to know, what made her make that decision apparently it wasn't a very good decision since he knows now that she's had feelings for him since last summer, at least. So, it's puzzling to him that she stayed with him all that time and didn't love him. Poor, bastard that feeling sucks, not having the woman love you back. But, he's still unsure about why she made that decision.

"B-because, I was scared." That's part of the truth but she was scared that things weren't going to work out again so she took the easy way out and stayed with a man she didn't truly love who deserved much better than her, who was still in love with someone else.

"I, was scared that if we got back together and it didn't work out again I would never recover from that. Our, breakup destroyed me I was a mess for months and the thought of losing you, if it turned out like last time and we broke up I would never really recover from that. The, thought of losing you again is something I don't think I can handle so I chickened out and stayed with Kevin. Plus, the things you said on the boat didn't sound like you wanted to be together, you never told me that you loved me or that I'm amazing the way Kevin did. So, I got scared that you didn't feel the same way as I did and hoped you did so I ran and made a huge mistake, the biggest mistake of my life." He, never thought of it like that he thought she didn't love him and loved Kevin so she stayed with him because she was in love with him, she even got engaged to him so he wonders what would have happened if he never proposed and they didn't breakup.

"But, you got engaged to him." He, mentions still not quite understand why she chose this wrong decision and stayed as long as she did with someone she wasn't in love with.

"Yes. But, then I realized I couldn't marry him. It's the same reason why you broke up with Quinn. I wasn't in love with him. I made up an excuse and he bought it, I wasn't really unhappy about that ending it was that I had thought, or began to think that I was ready for that kind of commitment. But, it wasn't with him. And, I always knew that probably like you did with Quinn. Kevin, was my safety net, he was the save, easy choice because he could never break my heart because he never had it to begin with." And, now he gets it. She, stayed with Kevin because she was so scared to lose him so she chickened out and stayed with Kevin instead of following her heart to go to Barney because that's what she really wanted and had wanted for months maybe almost two years.

"So, what I'm trying to say is… Staying with Kevin was the wrong thing to do because it led him to think I loved him in the way someone should be loved, but I didn't and I couldn't because you are the only one, the only man who has my heart so I can't possibly love anyone else Don included." Another, guy who she seemed to commit to but didn't love it's a weird feeling to know that she never loved those guys but stayed with them and committed to them and both relationships ended on a bad note. He's, curious to know if she stayed with Kevin without breaking up what would have happened? They, probably would never get the chance to be together again.

"So, what if you and Kevin never broke up and stayed together without the engagement attached to the relationship?" He, has to know cause this makes him feel like maybe moving on with Quinn was better than being alone.

"No, I never would have stayed with him engagement or not the breakup was sincere and it had to be done because going on like that, not loving him but still clinging to him for commitment was the wrong thing to so. So, no we were going to end in any way it was going to happen the engagement just made me think about things." If, she could she would have been with Barney last year, wasting all this time not being together made her feel nothing at all. She's been miserable, but she knows for sure that she should have broken it off with Kevin at that time because leading him on was a horrible thing to do to such a nice guy who should be with someone who loves him back.

'And, what's that?" He, asks to make sure that he isn't just some rebound.

"You, mostly. Look, staying with Kevin that long was wrong of me to do and I regret doing that but what I regret even more is bringing him to the bar, rubbing my choice in your face. I did you both wrong and I regret the way I handled that whole situation. But, that night before when we were together that I don't regret." This, made him smile for the first time in a few minutes since the conversation turned serious.

"I don't regret that night either. We've both been so stupid for all these years, dancing circles around each other. So, let's just start over and forget so we both can move on because I'm over what happened in the past and ready to see what our future holds for us." She, smiles and pulls him to her kissing him sweetly on the lips.

After, this they continue talking and there's something that Robin has been holding onto since last December so she wants to talk to him about that time. She, wants to tell him that she can't have kids and if he does then that could change things for them. She, hopes that nothing changes but still wonders if this news will turn him away from her making him mad that she's kept this secret from him, the only person she really wanted to talk to about this for months.

For, the next few minutes she ponders this and wonders how to tell him.


	3. Talking (Part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney and Robin finish up having their conversation but within this conversation some of it might turn out to be true. They also decide to tell their friends about their reunion.

Robin, waited for a few minutes to really think about what she's going to tell him and how. She, wondered if he'll take this news good or bad, she wondered if he thought about having kids (someday), she thought about this for months but never could find the right way to tell the only person in her life who she loves and wants that life with, that she actually wants that kind of life, she wanted to tell him this months ago but didn't know how to. She, wonders how he's going to take this news and she's worried that this could change everything. He, may want to have kids in the future but she's still unsure if she wants kids or the memory of that imagine is just a memory, a memory that would go away with time. But, she does wonder what if?

If, they decide to have kids someday she wonders if he wants that too.

"Remember, when I thought I was pregnant but it turned out I wasn't?" She, asks wondering if he remembers that time at the doctors office thinking they were going to have a baby. She, wanted to get everything out there, holding things back won't be good for their new start and new relationship so she wants to get all this off her chest now so that they don't have to worry about it later.

"Yes, why?" He, wonders what she's trying to tell him.

"Um, well about a week later they called me back in to tell me something." He, looks at her now worried about what she's going to tell him.

"I found out that I can't ever have a baby." This, shocked him. She, sits up on the bed putting her hands on her head and bowing it bracing herself for what Barney's reaction will be to this news.

"Wait, what?" He doesn't know what to say about this shocking news. He's, in shock Robin can't have a baby this is something he doesn't know how to react to.

"I can't have a baby. I'm physically incapable of conceiving a child. I can't have kids." She, says before bawling into her hands, she's shaking, crying and a little afraid that this might change everything again for them and that, she can't have that happen.

"Wow, oh Robin I'm sorry." Is, what he says before pulling her into his arms embracing her with a hug of comfort which he knows from experience that this is the only way to calm an overly emotional Robin down and get her to look at him.

He, feels awful for Robin and this was the only way for him to comfort her without saying or doing something that will make her mad at him which he doesn't want to do.

"I just, when I found out about this it took a little time for me to have it sink in. And, then all the emotions I felt when I first heard about this came back and overwhelmed me. I buried all of what I was feeling: anger, shock, devastation, sadness, all the bad emotions one could feel into a bottle of Eggnog. I cried for days after finding out and kind of imagined two perfectly grown up kids sitting down on a couch while telling them how I met their father. My, mind was so messed up after finding this news out but it took me months to really have the feeling of that loss wash over me and then I stopped thinking about it around the time you started seeing Quinn. So, I did what I usually do when I ignore pain. I pretend, bury it and concentrate on work so I put all my attention on that." As, she's telling him this he's listening intently but can't help wonder what it is that she's saying to him.

"Wait, you imagined two children?" He, first asks wondering about this because it could mean that she's pictured having kids, possibly someday and it's making him wonder about that.

"Yeah, two teenagers a boy and a girl. The, boy was dressed up in a suit, had blue eyes and blond hair he looked just like you. He, was the boy I pictured having when I thought I was pregnant. And, then the girl had brown hair, blue eyes and dressed like I do when I'm working. Both, children were wearing suits and both looked just like us." Wow, he first thought. This, is both shocking and interesting to find out but he wonders if she wants kids, since she fantasized about having them.

"Wow, Robin I had no idea. Why, didn't you tell me about this?" He asks, of course he knew the answer to that. They, weren't talking at the time he barely knew what was going on with her but he saw how sad she was looking at the time which is why he wanted to cheer her up but he never really did anything, just let her be because that's what he thought she needed.

"Because. We, weren't really talking and it was too painful to talk about with anyone. But, when Kevin proposed to me I knew I had to talk about it, so I did with Marshall and Lily, then Kevin that's the excuse I used to breakup with him. I couldn't marry him because I wasn't in love with him or wanted kids with him. I didn't even want a life with him. I wanted a life with you, but knew you were off limits but then you started dating Quinn and my world kind of died for a few months." This, is just so shocking to him but he understands what she's saying.

"Look, what happened between us last year is in the past. I've forgave and moved on, we both should be moving on because we're starting a future together. But, I have to ask. Do you want kids? I mean you pictured a family, our family right?" She shakes her head and he continues, "so do you want kids, I'm not saying we have to have them either now or in the future, or ever. But what you just described to me makes me wonder if you want to have kids someday." She, really ponders this question for a minute thinking if what he's saying is true, maybe she will. Maybe, one day in the future maybe that's the reason she imagined their family. Maybe, she's pictured it since and tried desperately to erase from her mind but never did or could because this is the life she wants to have with Barney and only Barney.

"I guess, in someway maybe I might want kids. But, I also have my career to think about and that will take up most of my time. But, maybe someday it has been something I thought about, a lot recently." Um, this changes what he thought about her not wanting kids.

For, the next few minutes they were quiet thinking about what she just confessed wondering what to do with this information. In, one way he does want kids, he's thought about it for a while and the thought of having a family with Robin the one she pictured in her imagination, is something he had pictured/imagined too but never really thought it would actually happen. And, she thought about that image again and the thought of starting a family with Barney someday. It's something that can never really be erased from her memory, and now Barney can't stop thinking about it.

Barney, would love to start a family with Robin but he's always known that kids weren't really an option for them because he never really wanted kids either and knew she didn't want them. Until, around the same time she had thought up this image of their kids who look like them and the thought of maybe having kids someday came back again.

"I had no idea. Did, you ever get a second opinion?" He, wants to know if she ever got another opinion on this matter maybe she's not completely infertile.

"No. I never really thought about getting a second opinion. I just thought I didn't need one since I didn't want kids and never did. But, after a while I just put any idea of kids out of my mind until Kevin proposed. But, no I've never got a second opinion I guess I never really wanted one and I just let this knowledge be true. I never really wanted kids in the first place this just made me think about it and for the second I did think about kids, in the general sense but never really thought about having them. I've never been good with babies, children I can take with a grain of salt but not babies. They're too delicate, fragile I was always afraid that I might break them. But, yeah in someway this made my mind up for me. Until now!" Uhm, he wonders if she truly wants kids after what she just told him.

"Maybe, you can get a second opinion or even a third. There, are many specialists and the medicine these days are getting better by the day there's always something new, always some way to get another opinion. So, would you? I mean it's the only way to really know what's going on with you. Maybe, the other doctor was wrong and got it mixed up." He, would let this go and move on but the way she's talking about those fantasy kids of theirs and the life they could have had and possibly still have. He, thinks that there's a possibility that they could someday have children.

"Yeah, I never thought of that. Like I said, I put any idea of kids out of my mind because I had to. I didn't think we would ever get the chance to be together again so I erased it from my mind. But, I never got a second opinion and I'm not sure I want one." Okay, well that said the thing he wanted to know and now he and they can move on without thinking about this too much unless they both change their minds.

He, pulls her into his chest and she lays her head on it easily with a smile and sigh. She, thinks she doesn't need another opinion on this but that image of their children and that family they could have is still weighing heavily on her mind.

"So, if I do get a second opinion do you want kids?" She, asks a couple of minutes later wondering (because it's on her mind now and she can't get the thought out of it) if he does want to have children someday. Because, maybe she might want that too.

"I don't know, but maybe. But, whatever the result is I am here for you no matter what and if you can't have a baby there are always other ways to have one." He, says because it's true there are many ways to have kids these days so maybe if she can't have them then they can find another way.

"Okay, then I will get another opinion." She says, she's being honest. The thought of those children in her mind is still there, it might always be there. So, she does want to find out if the doctor who told her this information got it wrong.

"Alright, we can look around for doctors tomorrow." He, says pulling her away a little to look at her in the eyes.

"I've never really wanted kids. But, the image of them… I think about it from time to time and I've put it off my mind but now the thought of having kids isn't as bad as I used to think." He, smiles at her wondering where all this change of mind came from because he knew she didn't want kids and might not be able to have one the normal way. But, the thought of maybe starting a family with the woman he loves might be the best image to ever cross his mind. And, now that he knows all about this picture and the life she imaged the thought of having a baby is something he never really thought about until he fell in love with Robin.

Now, his mind is changed on this issue and their future might not just be the two of them.

The, next day Barney and Robin looked around both online and in newspapers to find the best quality they have for a special paternity doctor. They, had to find the very best so they can know for sure of Robin is as infertile as that other doctor said she is. So, the very best is what they searched for the next morning. They, hoped that there's some other way, some other opinion out there to make sure that Robin isn't completely infertile.

So, they searched and came upon a very different specialists in the city. Barney found three very good doctors (according to the comments on the page) online so he looked on all the websites for those three doctors. And, Robin found two specialists one in the city and one in Brooklyn. While, Barney looked on the websites Robin called one of the doctors she saw in the newspaper.

"Hey, Robin I found three different specialists in the city and all look good to me. The comments on them are really positive I think I want to check them out." Barney, wanted to ask Robin's opinion first before moving forward on calling them and making an appointment.

"And, I found two specialists one here in the city and the other in Brooklyn." She, mentions as she shows him the two ads in the paper she circled and he shows her the three doctors he found online.

All, in all they found five different doctors who seem to be very good in women's infertility. They, started to call one of each of the five doctors they found. Robin, calls up the doctor in the city which is downtown and Barney calls the specialist that is on the Upper East Side. They, make appointments with both doctors one for Monday which is the next day and the other for Wednesday this week.

"So, I made the appointment with the best one out of the three I found." He says coming to sit next to her on the couch.

"Great, and I made an appointment too for tomorrow." She, wanted to find out about her infertility as soon as possibly so she chose Monday for her appointment.

"I made the other appointment for Wednesday." This is good, it's a great start. Both, of them are interested to find out any kind of way to make sure that Robin is 100% infertile. That, there is no other opinion than the one she already knows.

"You know, if this turns out to be wrong and I get the same answer I'm not sure if I want to actually have kids." She, says. She's thought about it in the last few hours and knows that if nothing changed, if she really can't have a baby then she's not going to try. She, wants to make sure he understands that because she doesn't want to keep focusing on something she can't change. So, she needs to know if she's completely infertile and the only way to know that is to see these doctors they found today.

"Are you sure? There are other ways, we can adopt or do surrogacy or even IVF there are other ways to have children." He, knows she's serious about what she said but wants to make sure that she's completely sure because there are other ways to have kids these days.

"I know, but no I think if the result turns out to be the same then I'm really done. I don't want to pursue this any further. If things are the same then I'm sure that I'm okay with that." He, looks a little disappointed but understands that she is still Robin Scherbatsky the woman who never wanted kids and if the result is the same then he understands and they can move on with their lives.

"Okay. This, doesn't change the way I feel about you, you know that right?" She, shakes her head and smiles lightly. It's a good feeling to have someone who really understands her and Barney always has, no matter what happens she's still going to spend the rest of her life with him and that's really all she could hope for.

After, this they start to get dressed because they spent a whole day and a half in bed without doing anything. But, their talk really helped ease their minds and they're both settled now. They're engaged, in love and whatever happens nothing will change how they feel about each other.

For, the rest of the day they went out to have lunch and enjoy the nice Spring day. Then, they take a walk in the park. After, that they realized something they hadn't done yet.

"We, um haven't told the others about us yet." Robin states, they're holding hands walking through the park to go back to the apartment, her apartment. They, hadn't been to Barney's apartment yet they've been cooped up in her apartment ever since he came to tell her how he felt about her. All, they've done has been talking, making love and talking some more but they never told their friends about being back together and being engaged.

"I hadn't thought about it but you're right." He says, they're kind of swinging their hands as they walk but they talk the way back to her apartment this way and it's a great feeling to know that they're not only back together they're happy and going to get married. They, have been completely in their own little world of happiness that they didn't even realize they hadn't told their friends about them yet.

"So, do you want to tell them?" He asks, wondering if and when they should tell their friends about them.

"Yeah, we can tell them tonight I mean we are going to the bar right?" She wonders if they are still going to meet them later at the bar. They, hadn't seen them since Friday.

"Yeah, okay we'll tell them tonight." They, continue to walk toward Robin's building quietly feeling for the first time in years, they're feeling happy and are looking forward to the future no matter what happens with the fertility specialists. They, have each other and that's all that matters.

"Um, I know we've been together for 24 hours and I would love to go up with you but I should really go home and take a shower and change." He, says stopping in front of her building.

"Yeah, you probably should." She says, leaning in closer to him smiling. She hasn't stopped smiling since the other night it's been an incredible feeling.

They, kiss again and pull apart.

"I love you." He says, smiling brightly kissing her again.

"I love you too." They kiss again this time a little longer.

"We'll meet at Maclaren's?" He asks after their longer kiss.

"Yeah." She says in a dreamy kind of voice.

"Bye."

"Bye."

They kiss one more time before Robin goes inside her building and Barney walks off to go back to his. But, for the first time in along time they're both happy and settled and are ready to see what the future brings them. But, no matter what that is, they have each other and that's all that matters.

A, few hours later they meet at Maclaren's. After, going their separate ways Barney and Robin did what they had to, they took showers, changed their clothes and ran some errands but Barney had another thing to do and that was setting up his bedroom in roses and candles. Unlike, the last time he did this he knows it won't turn out bad for him in the end because he has Robin and all the waiting and hoping was worth the wait. Barney, wanted to make this night special for them so he wanted to go all out for this evening. The, minute he got home he started decorating his room. He, picked up 100 rose pedals at the flower shop down the street, and some paper to right a note on. He sent that note with a bouquet of roses, in four different colors: Red, Yellow, White and Purple all the colors that represent love, friendship, loyalty and most of all romance. The, purple flower represents the rare of roses and it's the color he remembered Robin liking when they past a flower shop downtown when they were dating. So, he picked up the flowers and sent them right away to Robin's apartment then hurried home to set the scene in his bedroom.

Tonight, they're going to christen his bedroom and he wanted to make this night perfect for the both of them. After, all this time apart unlike the last time he did this it won't end up in heartbreak for either one of them. So, after setting up his room with the roses all scattered around the room, on the floor, the bed and all the dressers and the candles in which he will light when they return back to the apartment later on tonight.

This, is official and he can't wait to celebrate their engagement in the right way. After, all their conversations before they both needed some romance and to celebrate the right way. They, hadn't really celebrated their engagement, it's all been about talking and making love but they haven't really talked much about their engagement and that's why he wants to make this night tonight special for the two of them.

"Hi, handsome." Robin's, outside Maclaren's waiting to meet Barney. He texted her a few minutes ago telling her he's on his way and he texted back that he's on his way too.

"Hey, beautiful." They, smile and embrace in a kiss and hug then pull apart.

"I, love my flowers." She, tells him smiling. Sometimes, she wonders why he was never like this when they dated before but she guesses it's because he really changed. It makes her feel like the luckiest girl in the world and the most happy. He changed for her.

"You're welcome." He says, they kiss then break apart.

"So, are you ready to tell them?" He, asks hoping she's still okay with telling their friends about them.

"Yes, a little nervous but over all ready. I'm really happy, I want to share it with everyone and anyone I've never been this happy before and I can't wait to marry you." Speaking of their engagement, it's the thing he's thought about since leaving her earlier this afternoon, he can't wait to make this wonderful woman his wife.

"Okay, let's go." He says, taking her hand.

He, doesn't want to pretend like they aren't together so the plan is to just come right out and tell their friends that they're together, happy and engaged. They, hope this goes well but neither care if it doesn't because they're happy, content and are done with other people telling them how to be together, have a relationship with each other which is the reason why they broke up and regretted the break up ever since. Because, they never stopped loving each other and never will they're ready to spend the rest of their lives together and are ready to marry each other.


	4. An Announcement (In The Future Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney and Robin tell the gang that they're back together and engaged and surprisingly they take it better than they thought they would. The, gang is about to move forward in their lives and a lot a changes are about to happen for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter focuses on some canon stuff like The gang, Victoria and Ted's relationship his feelings for Robin and everything that happened from season 7/8 to the end of the series. I wanted for Ted to grow and be ready for Tracy in the future so he has to start by moving on from Robin. She is off limits, she is with Barney and doesn't have any feelings leftover for Ted at all, in fact she's been over that for years and has moved on. This, is a B/R story and that's the main focus but I wanted to use some of the stuff from the show for this chapter and some of none canon stuff as well.
> 
> Sometimes, Barney and Robin's communication is off when they're a couple so I had them talk about feelings and moving on to other things in their lives together. I got the feeling that Robin always knew about Ted's feelings for her that was obvious but she didn't have any feelings for him after at least season 4 so I am showing that she has moved on with Barney and loves him. But, she's always known about Ted's feelings so I think she never went back on her decision to tell him no, she doesn't love him in season 7. Here, though I have her fully know and see her point of view regarding Ted's feelings and her opinion on that. I have one more chapter and that will focus on the future but here in this chapter is a preview of the future and what it holds for the gang.
> 
> Enjoy the rest of the story.

They, wanted to see which one of their friends figured it out first. They, came in hand and hand with smiles as bright as the sun waiting for one of their friends to notice that they're back together. It, seemed like they, Marshall and Lily, Ted and Victoria were in a deep discussion about something. Barney and Robin, pulled up two chairs to join their friends still holding hands but nobody had notice that they were there.

"Hey, guys." Robin, was slightly nervous abut what her friends will say or do when they find out that she and Barney are back together.

Not, only are they back together. They're engaged, and they are also thinking about having children. 7 years ago, heck not even last year, neither were thinking about having kids. But, when they talked about having kids and then searched for fertility specialists the idea of having kids wasn't as bad of an idea as they used to think. They, have each other. They, are engaged and want a life with only each other and if it is just them in the future, that is fine for the both of them because even if they don't have kids in the future, they have each other and that's all that matters. So, this week they will find out if Robin can or can have kids, and no matter what they find out, they know they want to be together. Anything, else that comes their way in their lives, they will get through it together. They've been through so much in the last year, not even the last year. But, since their breakup and both didn't realize just how unhappy they are being alone and single.

They, waited for along time to get to this point in their lives and in the last two years the love they have for each other only grew and progressed into something more deeper and meaningful. They, had found themselves at a crossroads, unsure about the other one's feelings, so afraid that if they got back together it would just end in the same way as the last time. But, in the last year they both grew and figured out what they really want in their lives: commitment… it's the thing that Robin was most worried about when it came to what Barney really wanted from her. But, when she took that leap and texted him not knowing if she was making a fool out of herself or was making the right decision. It, turned out that taking that last minute leap to put down her armor and show her heart, the truth of what her heart was telling her, was the best decision she ever made.

Yes, she has her career but it hasn't been enough for her. She wanted, needed more and what she realized is that she needed Barney in a way that she never expected to want or need in her life. Her, life is much more fulfilled now than it has ever been and no matter what the future holds for them. She, knows now that she doesn't have to worry about Barney's commitment to her. All, she knows is that she doesn't need anyone or anything else in her life because Barney (she knows) is it for her. Her, life is completed and she's never been as happy as she is right now.

By, taking that scary leap and texting Barney she knew she was risking his friendship which is something she never wanted to do. His, friendship meant the world to her but she knew in her heart that , that wasn't enough. She, needed him and not as a friend. Even, though he's her best friend she knows now that he's also her soul mate, the one she didn't know would change her life forever when they met. Loving, him was more than a friendship love, more than a sister/brother type love. It is more than all other kinds of love that is out there it's a whole different kind of love. Seven, years ago she didn't even know if she would be that kind of person to have a relationship or one that would love someone as much as she loves Barney. She, didn't even know there would be a Hansel out there for her but what she didn't know then, is that she had already met her Hansel. And, now she knows why she waited so long to commit to a relationship… her, heart was always there and waiting for Barney to be ready.

And, now he is. And she is, she knows that they waited for each other and by taking that last shot at telling him how she really, truly feels changed their lives forever. Who, knows if she didn't take that shot, she would have lost the only man she truly loves. And, now they're engaged and are going to get married. By, taking that leap of faith she didn't lose the love of her life as she thought she would only two days ago.

"Wait, a minute. There's something different here." Lily, says looking at Robin then Barney then Marshall before looking, more like staring back at Barney and Robin.

"Are, you two?" They, just smile and shake their heads taking their attached hands from out underneath the table.

"It, happened last night." Robin, says saying this fact directly at Lily.

"Woooooooooooohooooo!" Everyone covered their ears at that moment but it was all worth it.

"Wait, what happened to Quinn?" They, knew that this would be brought up and they prepared themselves for this answer especially Barney.

"We, broke up. We, weren't right for each other and we both knew that." He, knew they would bring this up and as much as he wanted to brush the subject of Quinn off he knew he couldn't since they already knew that he and Quinn were engaged.

This, is the true answer the one Barney never got to tell Robin before she kissed him last night. But, she knows that this is the real reason why he had to break it off with Quinn. He, also knew that his friends will have questions and start to be disappointed in him and the way he handled breaking up with Quinn. But, he came prepared for whatever they might say because his engagement to Quinn was never going to work. He would have never gotten to the alter with her, there's some issues he knew would be there and one of them did have to do with Robin but most of all they weren't right for each other and he knew that even going into his plans to propose to her. But, that's over now and dealt with in a way where both aren't upset or angry over them breaking up.

"If, you knew that then why did you propose to her?" Is, the next thing Lily wanted to know even though she is happy for her friends getting back together.

"Mainly, because I thought there would never be a chance with Robin again and it was my only shot at having a committed relationship. But, it was a committed relationship with the wrong girl and deep down I knew that already going into that engagement. But, truth is I realized that I want that for once in my life but I wanted it with Robin." He looks at her and she looks at him smiling lightly then he turns back to his friends.

"Well, we're happy for you guys." Marshall says, remembering that he needs to pay Lily later. It's clear now, Robin was always meant to be with Barney and he's been really silly, and maybe a shitty friend to Barney and to Robin for that matter, betting on their lives, on their happiness that was not right to do and now he needs to let his friends be happy because that's what they want. It's not up to him or anyone else.

Barney, was relieved that his friends didn't push this any further because it would have made everyone uncomfortable, especially Robin which he doesn't want to do. So, even though he also prepared for this conversation to be awkward. He's relieved that they didn't keep pressing this issue, because it isn't an issue anymore and it never was. He and Quinn broke up without any anger or resentment and both are more happier than they were for the last few months.

"Thanks, Marshall." Barney says, before he gets up to get Robin and himself drinks.

Meanwhile, Robin sits at the table watching Barney go up to the bar smiling. She's, truly happy and knew that even if it was a little selfish of her to send that text to him. By, sending that text she got the happiness she tried to deny herself for a long time. She's never been happier and more content, she can't wait to see what the future holds for them, with or without kids. She's happy, and he's happy and that's all that really matters.

"So, how did you two get back together?" Yes, in this moment Ted knew that he had to move on and that's what he's trying to do with Victoria. He, needed to figure things out. Being, hung up on Robin was not about feelings, he knew it was about him being alone, lonely, single, searching and feeling as he was giving up. So, he put his own struggles in his life and attached it to thinking he had feelings for her. But, now he knows that he was being selfish and was wrong for the way he treated her in the last few months after she told him she wasn't in love with him. So, he knew it was wrong and it was time to move on and that's what he's trying to do. He, knew that Robin has had feelings for Barney for a while now, possibly for the last few months, he didn't want to push her any further so he's moving on, by taking Robin's advice to call Victoria. He, doesn't know what the future holds for him but he knows it's time to move on and grow up because he didn't want to lose his friends over his antics.

He, also sees how happy she looks as he watches her looking lovingly at Barney. In this moment, he realized that Robin never looked as happy when they dated as she does right now and she never looked at his the way she looks at Barney. He, knows it was all in his head mixing real life with a fantasy he was holding onto for seven years. So, it was time to move on and that's what he's going to do.

"It happened the other night when Barney announced his engagement to Quinn. I, texted Barney something and he texted back. I was not happy with the engagement. So, when Barney asked me if I was alright with his engagement to Quinn at the time I didn't really have an answer to that, but I knew I wasn't happy with his engagement even though I said I was." She, pauses as Barney comes back with their drinks sitting back down next to her.

"Thanks, sweetie." She smiles and they kiss quickly on the lips.

"So, what did I miss?" Barney asks, wanting to know what they are all talking about.

"How, you two got back together." Lily answered not happy with the little interruption.

"Oh. Yeah, it's a great one. It was all Robin, she took the leap for once and told me how she felt." Barney, wanted to tell his own version of the story but he lets Robin continue with what she was telling them already.

"So, I told Barney that I wanted to be with him and his answer was him standing at 2 am outside my apartment after I didn't get a response from him. After, that he told me what happened with Quinn and well you know, we did some catching up." Without, looking the two high five because they both know what she was talking about.

"We, totally did." Barney smiles, and boy did they. For 24 hours!

"So, that's why I didn't hear from you since we were all at the apartment together when Barney announced his engagement to Quinn." The, sadness washes over Robin's face and Barney could tell this is still a bit of a sore subject for her even though he's with her now and the relationship with Quinn is over and done, they both knew that they were never going to work out.

"Yeah. I-I was really upset about that so I had to get out of there when Barney went into Marvin's room to check on what you guys were doing. So, I sneaked out and went home I just couldn't be there or at any moment I would have had a break down I couldn't do that. I couldn't show you guys how upset and not happy I was about the engagement. I went home, cried for a while then I did some thinking. I thought about what Barney was telling me right after he announced his engagement. I thought about our relationship, my feelings that I was holding myself back from for a long time. I thought about happiness. For, once in my life I thought about being happy and why I haven't been for a long time. And, what I came to realize and understand is because I have these feelings for Barney I was trying to ignore, it made me miserable for a long time. So, after I thought about it I couldn't hold myself back from telling him how I was really feeling. My, hesitance and denial with my feelings and Barney made me realize that I needed to tell him how I feel because he didn't know and that's why he moved on with Quinn and why I've been really quiet for the last few months." Everyone, was listening intently really interested in the story.

If this was Barney's telling of the story they would all scuff and say it wasn't true but since it's Robin who's telling the story they actually believe her. Since, it was all her who took the leap this time and told Barney how she was feeling and it all ended with their engagement.

As, she was talking Robin had put her left hand on the table without realizing she put it there. So, when she did this the conversation slightly switched to the sparking diamond on her left hand ring finger.

"Wait, hold on. Is that a ring on your left hand?" Lily, asks just now noticing the shiny looking jewelry on her friends finger.

She, just smiles and says "yes, I was getting to that." Wow, nobody knew until now that Robin is wearing a ring, not just a ring but an engagement ring. They're all stunned.

"You two are engaged?" Marshall, still oblivious to what was happening to notice the ring or understand what Lily just pointed out to everyone.

"Yes. But, I wanted to save that for last. Now, that it's out there. Yes, Barney and I are engaged and we're very happy to be spending our lives together." They, were all stunned that the two most unlikely people in the world are committing to each other and are engaged they were all happy for them but still they all never saw that coming especially them.

They, look at each other smiling glad that this other announcement is out there and they didn't have to hold back from telling them this other part of their announcement.

"Wow, well congrats to you guys I never thought I'd see the day when Barney Stinson gets engaged. Not, only engaged but engaged twice in just a couple of days." Ted, says truly happy for his friends and it was a good thing that he's moving on. Robin, was never meant for him anyway so this was a good way to finally put the past and Robin behind him and be friends, because that's what he wants that he almost lost because of his stupid antics a few months ago.

"Yeah, congratulations. Who knew? Barney and Robin not only engaged but engaged to each other I think this should call for some champagne." Victoria, who had been quiet for this entire conversation had finally said something about what she just found out. She, never thought she would see these two get engaged, and both had another engagement, to other people in the span of a few months. But, it's nice to see them both so calm, content and happy together.

"Yes, let's celebrate this miracle of these two getting engaged." Marshall says, the guys all go up to the bar to get whatever they have of champagne.

They, want to celebrate this very special occasion because this really does change this little groups lives forever. Because, in just a year Barney and Robin are going to wed, and Ted will then meet the woman he's been waiting for his whole life. And, Marshall and Lily will have another baby followed by Ted having his first born child the following year. The, gang is going to celebrate this special occasion and everyone doesn't know what the future holds for their little gang but in this moment in their lives they're going to celebrate because whatever the future holds they know it will be… Legendary.

Yes, at this moment everyone stopped and enjoyed this little life changing event in their lives but nobody knew just what the future will be holding for them. All, Barney and Robin know is that there just might be a little Stinson-Scherbatsky running around but they shall soon find out if Robin can possibly get pregnant, and if she can't they might not ever have those two kids both of them have pictured for almost a year. But, none of their friends would find this out until July of the next year exactly one month after they get married, right after Robin quits smoking.

But, until then the gang all celebrate their friends engagement and spend the rest of the evening talking, drinking, eating and having the best time together. Because, this kind of lifestyle is about to change but neither know exactly how much their lives will change after tonight.

"So, they all seemed pretty happy for us." Barney says, it was almost 11pm when they left the bar after celebrating their reunion and engagement. But, they are happy with the way their friends responded to their announcement, in fact they are all excited about their engagement and both are happy that they took this news better than they thought.

"Yeah. I'm glad they all took this news well I wasn't expecting a celebration but it's nice they didn't respond the way I thought they would especially Ted." That's true, he seemed to be happy for them and even though he looked sad at first he was celebrating and enjoying himself the whole night once they started celebrating.

"I think he's okay with it, I mean he seemed to be having fun along side us and looked happy. I know, we've had issues with him not even just recently but for years now especially me when it came to you and my feelings for you, and you know that little incident when we slept together the first time and he had a cow over it." As, he was talking she was really quiet but listening to what he was saying.

It's true, she and Ted have had a weird and tough few months with the falling out and them not talking. But, after everything that's happened in the last few months they still remained friends and she even told him to go after Victoria which he did. But, she is slightly worried that he's not completely over her and that has her worried and a bit uneasy even though he was having fun and celebrating tonight.

They, get home close to 11:30 (Barney's apartment) tired and ready to go to sleep because in the morning they have that appointment for the fertility specialist and she doesn't want to be tired going to that very important appointment. So, Robin heads straight to the bedroom and Barney hangs back in the living room after putting Robin's purse on the coat hanger by the front door and cleaning up a little before going to the bedroom himself.

"You, okay Robin?" He asks, he notices that she's sitting motionless on the bed still fully clothed from this evening. He, wondered what she was doing sitting there like that when she said she was going to change and go to bed. So, this is a little strange to see which is a little concerning to him.

"Um, yeah I'm fine." He would let it go but he knows she isn't fine or she wouldn't be sitting like this and not talking or looking as happy as she was earlier.

"No, no you aren't. Now, what's wrong?" He, knows that there is something wrong, something that she's not telling him which gets his worry to grow more as she remains quiet on the bed.

He, goes over and sits beside her knowing full well that there's something she isn't telling him which makes him wonder if she's worrying about Ted after they talked briefly about that on the way back here.

"Come on, you can tell me. Remember, what we said earlier today when I told you that we need to be more open and talk to each other more, because we failed at having conversations before when we dated and that's what broke us up. So, come on talk to me Robin." She's still quiet but then she turns and looks at him with slight tears in her eyes. He, knows that this is about Ted and not them because she is happy being with him and he knows she loves him.

But, when they started talking about Ted her mood changed. That's why he figured this was about Ted, but he hoped it wasn't, because he didn't want to start arguing over it but he knew it was about this really weird and complicated subject when it came to Ted's feelings for her.

"This is about Ted?" He asks, she nods and he sighs already knowing that it was about Ted which is why she's quiet and in tears.

"Look, I'm really happy being with you. I'm happy with us, being engaged and wanting a life with you and possibly maybe a baby too. But, Ted wasn't looking too happy for us when we announced that we're together and I just think with everything that's happened between us I feel like maybe he isn't really over me." This, slightly worries him. It always concerned him when it came to Ted and his lingering feelings for Robin but he also knows that she loves him and is going to marry him. It's, just sometimes he thinks Ted will never get over Robin or move on even though he says he is and is over Robin for good. Barney, knows Ted better than anyone and he knows that he could still have feelings leftover, after all it's only been three months since their falling out. So, maybe he does have remaining feelings for him and that worries him because of Robin.

"Okay, I understand that. Better than anyone, but if you have any doubts about me or us and still have feelings for him tell me now because I don't want to go through life with you thinking he's a better choice. Because, I love you and I want this commitment, this marriage to be a lasting one, a forever marriage. So, if you have any doubts we should talk about it now." All, she does is wipes the remaining tears from her eyes then looks into his eyes before pulling him into her arms and hugging him.

For, the first time in a long time she feels free. She feels free to express her love, her feelings for Barney in a way she never could before. She, knows that this is where she needs to be. Barney, is the only man she needs and wants to be with for the rest of her life. She, has no leftover feelings whatsoever for Ted, in fact she's been over that for years now. Barney's her now, Barney's her then, Barney's her future and this is where she wants and needs to be for the rest of her life. He's the one, he's her soul mate and whatever they go through she knows he is going to be there for her and that's all she can hope for.


	5. Life Changes (In The Future Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this turned out to be much longer than I tended it to be but I had to put everything I wanted for this last chapter in it. So, everything canon and not canon is in this chapter including what the future holds for everyone not just B/R. I did something different with this chapter though, which is I put it in to parts, this chapter has two things 1. The present day and 2. B/R's wedding day I wanted the wedding to be sort of the same as the show's wedding however my version is a little different which I really like and I moved the wedding up another month so it's a June wedding.
> 
> Anyway, I like to thank everyone for reading this it was supposed to be a one shot at first but I had some other stuff on my mind for this story so I had this be 5 chapters but it turned out to be a great way to extend the story. Also, this chapter is long because i didn't think it would be at first but I quite like this ending. Enjoy this final chapter it's a great ending to this story.

One year later!

It turned out to be a really beautiful day, a day that both Barney and Robin will remember forever. It was their wedding day. They planned this over a few months but they agreed that this is what they wanted for their wedding. The forecast had called for rain however the rain came and went that morning so by the time the ceremony came around the sun was bright and shining, the beach was empty due to the rain in the morning so the beach, they had it all to themselves and their twenty guests. The, beach was the perfect place for them to get married and everyone who was in attendance thought so too. This, wedding was the wedding neither thought they would be apart of but after years of pining, heartache, feelings, crying under tables and almost losing each other. Barney and Robin stood under the wedding arch at the foot of the beach, the wind was light but cool, the waves of the ocean and the seagulls over head the guests all stood to watch the bride start her walk to her new life…

"So, I hear you want to try to see if you can get pregnant?" Doctor, Sean Williams was the best known fertility specialists in New York and in the city so Barney and Robin knew before coming today that he treats women who have fertility problems, mostly those who can't get pregnant and were told that it wasn't possible to get pregnant.

Barney and Robin wanted to be absolutely sure, one hundred percent sure that she's infertile and therefore can't get pregnant at all. They, discussed this more earlier this morning and decided that they do want to try to have a baby even if she isn't able to, they still want to find a way around this problem because the more they think about it, the more they realize that they want to have that picture perfect family, despite Robin's initial opinion on this she and Barney think there's some kind of way around her infertility so that's why they came to see this specific doctor.

"Yes, we would like to see if I'm really infertile. We, want to know if I can possibly get pregnant the old fashioned way." As, the doctor listens on to what Robin's telling he's looking at her paper work, her information which has her health and infertility issue written on it. He looks up and smiles lightly at the couple before him knowing the answer to the couple's problem just by looking at the papers in front of him and the timeline of when Robin was diagnosed with infertility which was only last year.

He, knows that by looking at the paperwork Robin wasn't diagnosed properly by the doctor who told her about her infertility. Which is why Robin believes she can't ever get pregnant, so now Doctor Williams knows exactly what to tell her and Barney as they sit to find out any answer that helps their issue with her fertility.

"Okay, as you might know I am known as the best known fertility specialist in the city and I've treated women who like yourself who have trouble getting pregnant or can't get pregnant. I read over your paperwork and made a few calls with the doctor who made the diagnoses. Unfortunately, she wasn't a good doctor and had a few people, patients complain about her so she was fired earlier this year." Both, Barney and Robin took this sudden knowledge by surprised but yet...

This news was surprising but not surprising at the same time. Robin never knew about this before but then again that other doctor didn't seem professional at the time she saw her and was told about her infertility. So, it's a bit shocking that she was fired but now she guesses why she was. Robin, wasn't told much or remembers much of what that doctor told her at the time because it was shocking and she kind of ignored that medical stuff she was told at the time but she's not really surprised that she was fired.

"Oh, I didn't know that but then again she wasn't my primary doctor or my OBGYN either I went to her because my friend who was pregnant at the time, was her doctor and my doctor wasn't available on short notice." Robin, was desperate to see a doctor at the time, any doctor and since Lily had an appointment that day she wanted to go with her. Barney, had met her there and they might have had to tell Lily the reason why she was seeing her doctor but at last minute Lily canceled her appointment so luckily she didn't have to tell her the reason for her being there and also Barney too.

That time was so confusing and heartbreaking so all the information she previously was told about her infertility has been forgotten until now.

"Alight, then well the initial diagnoses was slightly wrong. You aren't completely infertile, you can still get pregnant but I'm afraid that you can't get pregnant the old fashioned way. But, that's what I'm here for and why you came to see me." They nod and the doctor goes on to tell them about his experimental treatment that might help Robin get pregnant.

"So, this treatment will take a few months to work. If it works on the first try then you're very lucky and if it doesn't we can always try again. But, before that I want to take some tests so I can figure out some things but I'm sure that this treatment will turn out to be a positive one for you." The couple smiled brightly at the news they just heard.

If, this treatment works out they could possibly get pregnant from it and it made Barney and Robin hope for the first time in months. The, doctor asks Robin to meet him in an exam room down the hall and Barney goes with her, they're both hopeful so far that this could possibly change their lives.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting him to come right out and say he can help us but what do you think about possibly being able to conceive?" They, were in the exam room after Robin gets changed into a gown waiting for the doctor to come back.

"I feel hopeful, I might be seeing this too prematurely. But, I think if this works we could be parents, do you still want to do this? Do you want to have a baby if this works out?" He's hopeful about this working out, but is still not sure about what Robin really thinks and feels about this.

If they have a baby after this and the treatment works, then he does want to have a baby otherwise they would have never talked about it again if Robin really doesn't want to have kids. If, she didn't then he would have dropped the subject all together and just go on with their lives together with just the two of them and maybe a dog. But, he's positive that they were still awesome as they are without kids in their lives. That, picture/thought that they both thought about and pictured having is still there on both their minds and they're ready to see if the future has another person(s) in it. So, yes he's very hopeful that this treatment with work and he hopes that Robin still wants to do this even without knowing what the results with turn out to be for them.

"Me too." Hopeful, it's a strong word for her. She's never believed in anything, hope is something she never thought to believe in. But, then when she sent Barney that text telling him if there's a chance to be together. It changed her life forever, that text gave her hope for the first time in years when Barney suddenly and unexpectedly showed up at her doorstep giving her that sign of hope, that sign she had lost so long ago that she doesn't even think she ever hoped or believed in anything until recently.

And, for the next few minutes Robin took some tests that the doctor wanted to give her. Barney and Robin at this moment, doesn't know what the future is going to look like for them but for the first time in years she started to really believe in something… The picture she imagined having, being part of the family she never had growing up and Barney started to believe that meeting Robin really has changed his life, he's believing again and is hopeful for their future together.

As, Robin walks towards her future smiling as bright as the sun before it started to go down. It was sunset, the perfect view for their nuptials it was exactly what they wanted for their ceremony. It took some pushing and threatening a little to get her dad to come to the wedding, and shockingly her mother and sister also showed up too. But recently, Robin and her dad had started to patch their relationship up and are working towards an understanding, but for now all her smiles are for her future. Her husband to be, who was looking a little nervous but beaming-ly happy waiting for his bride to meet him at the end of the isle.

"Welcome, family and friends to the nuptials of Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky." Sam, starts saying what he needed to say before the couple exchange their vows. "We, are gathered together to witness two friends, who had become something more along the way come together as one." Barney and Robin both laughed lightly at the come together part but kept themselves together as Sam continues. "You, know I have known Barney for a couple of years now and at first I thought he was a little odd, kind of out there, caught in his own little world. However, as I got to know him better in these short years, I've come to realize that he's just a little lost. Confused, scared and unsure as a person.. but, now he's become sort of family to me, now that I've gotten to know my son James, Barney's brother. Barney, is one of kind and it's clear how close he and James are, just by being in the same room as them. You think they are best friends and not just brothers." Barney, looks over at his brother who was standing next to him then looks back at Robin, smile still bright on his face. They, both can't stop staring at each other with smiles on their faces as Sam says what he needs to.

"But, there is also someone else in his life that I've also got to know. That, person is Robin. Anytime, they are together, you just think that they're together as a couple even if they're just friends. At, the time I met Barney and Robin, I could have sworn that they were together because during that whole time, that day Robin seemed to never leave his side after his initial shock and denial wore off." Barney laughs at how crazy he was at the time but he understood that he needed to let Sam and James get to know each other so he cooled down from his dramatics and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon at Sam's house. "But, they were just friends then." The couple look at each other remembering that time, especially after their breakup the year before but they overcame all of everything they went through in the last few years and now they're here standing in front of everyone they know exchanging vows.

"Robin, I've known her just as long as Barney but there was something in the way she was there for him throughout that day, the way she looked at him and didn't leave his side until they left hours later." Robin, is starting to get choked up just by Sam talking about her and Barney's relationship. "And, now after a couple of years, they're both here… standing at the alter, in front of friends and family about to start the rest of their lives together. I've never seen two people more in love than these two, I didn't think Barney would ever settle down but he needed to find that right woman for him and sure enough she was there the whole time." The couple smile a little more bigger than they have been at that.

All, these years of heartache, bad mistakes, and sadness. After, their breakup they never thought they would get to be together again, but after some years, some growing and changing and finding themselves more. They realized they couldn't live without being together any longer. So, that last minute decision by Robin changed that outcome forever and both have been happier than they've been in a long time.

"So, do you think this will work out?" Robin, asks after they leave the doctors building to head home for the rest of the day. She, really does hope this treatment will work, she's ready to be a mom which is something she didn't think she would ever be, but Barney somehow, some way changed her mind of that. Now, they might become parents within the next year and she's hopeful this will take.

"I think so, it's just going to take some time but yeah I'm positive it will work." As, they get inside a cab they are both sure that this will work out and they will get pregnant.

However, in the months that follow this day it was the hardest time in their lives. The first try at the treatment didn't work, so unfortunately the cost of the treatment was so expensive that they decided to not try it again. They, wanted to see more doctors hoping for some answers to their problem but nothing panned out. As, their frustrations grew and some fights accrued this might have become more than they could bear so they stopped all thinking about this all together to focus on their wedding. The, planning started in November, a month both like to forget and both hate but this November it was a different time and a new start. After, the last November they both were drained from it that neither knew what this would be for them. They, both thought that they were never going to be together but that all changed after Barney proposed to Quinn which didn't sit well with Robin that night and it changed the whole outcome of their lives once that text was sent.

So, with all the emotions that came from the fertility treatment they focused on their wedding plans. They, planned it over three months and on June 15th 2013 Barney and Robin would be getting married out in The Hamptons, Barney rented out a beach house just on the other side of the beach where they and their guests can get ready for the wedding and for the reception which it would be held at. They, would be having the ceremony at sunset just at the foot of the beach and the ocean. They, would be married by Sam, James' dad and they would only invite close friends and family. The, guest list was short but they wanted it that way.

"I now turn it over to the couple you came here today for. Barney, Robin you may say your vows. Barney, you go first." Sam, says waiting for the couple to start saying their vows.

"Robin, I can't believe we're here today. Only a year and a half ago I didn't think there would ever be a chance for us again. But, one sudden moment of realization changed that chance for us. When, you took that step, I knew I couldn't go through with marrying someone else because it's always, always been you. As, Sam just said you have always been there for me, in ways that I guy like me never thought would be. You were always there. When, we first met I was lost. I was broken, I stopped believing that I could ever really be loved by someone unconditionally so I just stopped. But, then when I met you, and I got to know you I realized that I had some feelings, feelings that I couldn't even begin to understand or want but as the years went by I realized that I did want them and I did understand them, better than anything else. You, were there by my side the first time we bro'd out together you impressed me with your laser tag skills and suited up for me when I didn't even ask you to do that. You, just thought I would appreciate that, and I really, really did in all kinds of ways." She, probably knows exactly what he meant by that.

"I was so impressed and mesmerized by you, even a little turned on by the way that's why I thought to hit on you that night but then I realized that I was stupid and could have messed up our new friendship. Because, you being my friend meant the world to me. But, sometime went by and I realized I couldn't deny what I was feeling, being only your friend wasn't enough for me. I caught feelings. Feelings, I didn't even know I could express or have for anyone but you changed what I believed I never could have. A real relationship with someone who loves, cares and understands you better than anyone ever has before. You, not only get me but are also my confidant and partner in crime and in life. So, when my feelings caught up with my heart, I realized I was in love with my best friend. Yes, you were the best friend, best bro a guy can ask for but you are also my partner who has always been there, even if I didn't deserve it, you were there, supporting me and even if I wasn't a particularly great at being a boyfriend. I loved you. I loved you more than anything, and I tried to be that guy you needed. But, I know now that you didn't need to need me you just needed me to be there just like you have been for me all these years." As, Barney continues they are both in tears and so is their guests and the wedding party as well.

Barney's vows to Robin were heartfelt and beautiful he said stuff that he's held in for along time and never really got to say to her until now. Robin was moved by what he's saying which only makes her love him more. As, Barney continues and concludes his vows Robin tries to collect herself for her own vows.

"So, I just want to say thanks for being there and loving me for who I am even when I screw up don't ever think I don't love you or don't want to be with you because you mean everything and more to me. I love you so freaking much, and I'm honored and ready to be your husband. To be there for you whenever you need me, and whenever that is just know that you can talk to me, come to me for anything and if I'm not being a good husband to you, please always tell me what you're thinking and feeling because I don't always know what's on your mind. As, two single minded independent people we always tend to keep things bottled up and we've wasted too much time being apart and in denial. So, Robin thanks for loving me, being there for me and taking my hand going off into the future of the unknown. I love you, don't ever doubt I don't." By, the end of his vows Robin's bawling she needed to take a minute to collect herself to say her vows but when she does she's calmed enough to speak clearly.

Through shaky hands and voice Robin clears her throat and begins to speak.

"Barney, Stinson I love so much I know I don't say it enough but I do. You are the love of my life, you're my soulmate and the thought of losing you made me realize that I couldn't and so I made that move to show you that I care about you. More than I cared about anyone, ever. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and I am so happy today because I'm also marrying my best friend." She wipes some sudden tears away as she continues. Barney's also quite emotional already with what she's saying so far that it's amazing that she loves him this much.

"You are my best friend, and when we met I was also lost. I guess that's part the reason why we are soulmates. I had been really unhappy for along time, but every time I was around you, you bring this light and fun into my life. You are so much fun to be around, anytime you're near or next to me I'm always happy. I didn't know what happiness really was until I met you and made me see that someone like me can be loved, admired, adored, and most of all make me feel happy… every single day I'm around you. Somehow, someway along the way you've become the happiness I denied myself for along time and again I am so sorry for what happened with us almost two years ago. I've always loved you, through all the mistakes I've made or we've made I've never stopped loving you. Ever, since we broke up I realized just how happy I was that I started to doubt that happiness. I doubted you, for along time but now I realized that I love you and that's why I denied my own happiness and thought it wasn't with you. But, it is. It always was and I just want to thank you for showing me that someone who's been unloved and never really could be myself, you showed me that I can be. You, love me for who I am and it took me sometime, years in fact. To really come around to realizing that you are my happiness. I was so happy that summer we were sneaking around and seeing each other it was the best time of my life and the happiest. I am so happy to get to be with you, to get to be your wife. How many people can say they married their best friend? I can't wait to see what our future will be like and I am ready to be your wife. To, have you there by my side… because without you there I'm not happy at all. I love you more and more every day and I hope we stay happy forever." So, she ends her vows Barney was now sobbing, tears falling rapidly down his face cause he never knew just how much she loves him. He's moved and more than happy to share his life with her.

Sam, clears his throat and wipes his own tears with a handkerchief then finishes up his part of the ceremony.

"Wow, that was beautiful. Anyway, Barney will you take this ring and place it on Robin's finger." He, takes the ring that was previous only Sam's bible and Robin extends her hand for him to place the ring on it.

"Please, repeat after me. I, Barney Stinson take thee Robin Scherbatsky to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for all the good times and the bad I've got you and you got me." Barney, had asked Sam to extend this part of the ceremony, vows because it was more important to him that Robin knows this and believes it in the future.

Barney recites the vows and soon it's Robin's turn.

"Robin, please repeat the things Barney just did and place the ring on his finger. Repeat these words after me. I, Robin Scherbatsky take thee Barney Stinson to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for all the good times and the bad times I've got you and you got me." She, repeats the lines and the ceremony starts to wind down as the sun is fully set now and it's dark so luckily the lights on the alter helps to see things better.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your beautiful bride." Barney pulls her in and wraps his arms around her back and neck kissing her deep and long. As, the kiss grew he starts to dip her, which only makes the moment more romantic and absolutely perfect.

They, break the kiss but not the hold on each other a few minutes later then they turn to their guest with smiles of joy, ready to head off into the unknown future for the first time as husband and wife.

That, was then this is now. A month later, Robin and Barney return from a two week honeymoon first going to Rome and then Greece within the two weeks. Only a week and a half later Robin finds out that she's pregnant. Unexpectedly, they conceived the night of their wedding and didn't know until the day they came back from the honeymoon. Two, weeks later they find themselves back at the fertility specialists office telling him about her being pregnant and it surprised the doctor, so much so that it turns out his initial prognoses was wrong. Robin, got pregnant during a moment of passion without protection she got pregnant and they are here to see the doctor for the first time since the last time they saw him.

"I'm a little shocked but this seems to be some kind of miracle." Robin does belief in things now but she still didn't think miracles were real it's just something unexpected and shocking but not a miracle she thinks but doesn't say anything.

"Anyway, we would like to see you again in a week to see how the baby is doing and other things. So, I would like you to make another appointment. But, I want to congratulate you on your wedding and I'll see you in a week." He leaves and Barney and Robin as shocked as they are think this might be some kind of thing that could have happened even without even thinking about using the treatment they were going to.

They, went back to the doctor a week later and had the first sonogram of their unborn baby. Afterwards, they met the gang at Maclaren's which was the first time in over a month that they had seen each other since everyone was busy doing their own things. In the weeks after the wedding, Barney and Robin went on their honeymoon, became pregnant and have been focusing on their new life together. Marshall and Lily, focused on work and Marvin who just turned one years old before their wedding. And, finally Ted met a girl who the gang hasn't met yet.

So, they all gathered at their old hangout and caught up on each other's lives.

"Hey, guys where's Ted we got some big news to share." Robin says after they came to sit down at the booth asking where Ted was since he wasn't there yet.

"Not sure, we just got here too." Lily says.

Barney and Robin sit down at the booth waiting for Ted to arrive to make their announcement.

"So, what's your news?" Lily asks wondering what her friends news is.

"Cause, we have news too." Marshall finishes. He and Lily have their own announcement to make, and they hadn't told anyone yet so this news for both couples must be good news both couples thought at the same time.

A few minutes later Ted walks in with his new girlfriend. He had been seeing her since the week after the wedding, they had bumped into each other on the train one day and they have been inseparable ever since.

"Hey, what's up guys?" He says as he pulls up two chairs for him and Tracy to sit in.

"Nothing, much but waiting for you to come." Barney says, just now noticing Ted's new girlfriend which was a surprise for not only him but everyone else.

"So, Ted who's this?" Barney asks a second later now noticing Tracy the not so new member of the gang.

"This, is Tracy. Tracy McConnell, these is my friends. Marshall & Lily and Barney & Robin." He introduces Tracy smiles innocently and says hi shyly.

"We met the day after your wedding and we just had our second date." Ted, says and everyone isn't so shocked to hear how fast Ted found this girl and has already been on two dates with her.

"Classic Shmosby, but welcome to our little gang Tracy." Barney says. Both him and Robin and Marshall and Lily has yet to make their own announcements so Barney and Robin let Marshall and Lily go next.

"So, we have some news of our own." Marshall says and turns to Lily making sure she wants to make this announcement tonight.

"Remember when I used to be an artist?" They all nod their heads then Lily continues. "Well, I recently got a call from The Captain." They all have shocked expressions on their faces. "Well, he called me because he got my name from a friend of his who was also my friend back when I was doing that art class years ago." They all think they remember, the time when Lily left Marshall for San Francisco.

"So, he wanted me to be his art consultant." They're all listening to what she's trying to tell them interested in her story.

"And?" Robin says, wondering if this is good news or bad.

"He asked me to be his art consultant which means that I need to go with him to Italy for a year." After this, everyone was in shocked and a little sad by the news.

"What?" Ted, says shocked by this. His best friends leave for a whole year.

"Yeah, so I took the job because it's good for helping us out money wise. Since, Marshall just took that judgeship we had been arguing about it in the last few days. But, he and we decided to put that on hold for a year so I can live my dream and so we're going to Italy next month." Wow, everyone was silent after this.

Robin was sad that she's losing her best girlfriend, Barney was sad that his friends are leaving for a whole year, and Ted was sad because he won't see them for this whole year they're gone. It left everyone saddened, shocked and not knowing what to say to this. But, a few minutes later after the shock wore down Barney and Robin finally made their own announcement.

"Guys, I know we are all sad by Marshall and Lily leaving but we do also have some news to share." Robin looks over at Barney and he nods his approval to tell their own announcement.

"We… Are… Wait for it. Pregnant. I'm pregnant." Robin announced, turning the sad tone of the last announcement into one of cheers, joy and screams.

"WHAT? OH, MY, GOD. REALLY?" Lily says, Robin nods and they get up and hug each other. Lily's so happy that her best friend is going to be a mom along side her and their children will be a year and a half apart. This is so exciting, but then again she's going to miss out on Robin becoming a mom since she'll be gone when Robin goes in to labor which saddens her again.

"Oh, wow this means we're not going to be here when you give birth." And, the tears come to both women as they embrace in another hug.

Later, after this everyone collects themselves and sit for another hour talking, eating and drinking as they got to know more about Tracy who would become a very important member of their little group. But, then everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. For, the next year of their lives things had drastically changed.

For Ted: He and Tracy had a third date and never stopped seeing each other. A month into dating Ted proposes, she says yes but puts off the wedding a little bit due to her being pregnant. They, have a baby girl the next year Penny. Then, in 2016 they married in a big/huge romantic wedding upstate in New York. They had moved into Ted's Westchester house before this date came but neither changed a thing about what their lives turned out to be. The following year in 2017, their son was born and they never looked back.

Marshall and Lily: After a year in Italy, they returned to New York. Lily continued consulting in the art community and shortly after their return, Lily became pregnant with their second child. A girl, Daisy. Marshall, continues being a lawyer after his judgeship fell through after he decided to go with Lily to Italy. He had to find a new job when he returned to New York it was hard at first but soon he got something position at a law firm out in Brooklyn so Marshall and Lily moved the family there and are living in a brownstone building.

And for Barney and Robin: Well, in 2015 they became parents to a baby girl who they named Elliana Rose Stinson. Soon after, Barney's mother Loretta and Sam had gotten married and Barney helped plan the wedding along side James. They got married a month later in Sam's house in Long Island. Barney and Robin never looked back and the future was not known but Robin found her career identity after leaving WWN to join MSNBC. She, now has her own show on the weekends and her and Barney decided to invest in their own business together. A magazine, with details on every day life for couples and soon after this in 2016 they decided to try for another baby. This time they used a surrogate to carry their child, their second baby was born at the end of the year December 23rd a boy who they named William Legendary Stinson. And, in 2017 they decided to sell the Fortress and move to a bigger place, a Brownstone on the Upper East side. The couple continued to be happy and even though they had their moments, they never gave up on the happiness they promised each other on their wedding day.


End file.
